The vessel of the old gods
by TaMpura
Summary: Si pretending to be a divine prophet of the old gods. What is a guy to do in Westeros if he has all the knowledge of the books at his disposal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lost in a dream of spring

Haziness filled my mind as consciousness began stir within. Darkness lay ahead but behind it white and bright. My eyes were shut but everything in me screamed in fear. Where was I? Without a doubt I knew I was not in my shitty apartment.

I opened my eyes to a blinding whiteness and crisp breeze. I was not dead instead a thick blanket of morning dew was shrouding me. Standing up I noticed trees a lot of them. Every where I looked trees, pines, oak all of the trees for all I knew. I was in a forrest or maybe a park I didn't know. If I was someone else I would have shat myself, rather I was thinking back trying to get a clue of where I was.

My last memory had been of a casual jerking in my bed before passing out. Which meant most likely id been kidnapped or just napped since I wasn't a kid. Whatever I couldn't remember anything which meant I was probably drugged or maybe not considering my deep levels of sleep. I felt fine besides my heavy eyelids that felt as though I'd had a nap too short.

My condition was not an issue but the forest was and as I walked I realised there was no path out and if there was I couldn't see one past the grey haze. I could feel my heart embracing my panic as I realised I was lost in a fucking forest. Taking a deep breath, trying to still my pounding organ. I began the conjuration of a plan. I walked around in hope of finding a branch. If someone had kidnapped me and left me in a forest meant that person had further nefarious plans or had well fucked me already leaving me in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere.

As I walked in search of a branch I felt my feet sink in water. Looking down I could see nothing but white dew. I walked on further thinking I was in a humble puddle only to feel my whole body sunk under water and when I opened my eyes only darkness. I pulled up trying to get out of the pool but in the darkness whether I was going up or not I didn't know. By the time I felt my hand on land I was near breathless and gulping for air. I pulled myself out of the pool next to a tree with white bark and rested among the roots.

I woke again later in the morning. It was brighter and clearer though still grey with little dew here and there. The pool I'd fell in was black. Black as night I crawled away from it then not trusting the pool. Away from the pool I began to clean my hands of mud when I noticed red beneath me. I feared it was my blood on the leaves but it was the natural pigment of the leaves I'd seen but the next inspection drove dread right into my heart. The shape of these leaves was not natural in my world. I only knew this because these leaves were native to a world where trees had faces and as I turned around to the stoic grumpy face of the heart tree and bloody infant hands that served as leaves I let out a winded scream. "Nooooooooo!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let us sacrifice

What the fuck? Was the sentence ringing in my head as stared at the uncaring face in front of me. Disappointment dripped off the apathetic face as I tried and failed to make sence of my situation. Why, why the fuck was I in George r fucking Rasputin Martin's fucked up world. Why! I loved the series 'A song of ice and fire' but no one ever just disappeared from their mundane world to be cast in a land of fiction goddamnit.

This felt like a fanfiction only it wasn't, this was real and unlike those heroes I knew shit all bout guns, medicine or any science usefull to the war mongering lords of George's planetos. What could I do in this medieval wasteland? Well anything but what did I want to do? Probably save the Starks? Conveniently I was in the North somewhere possibly beyond the wall. Considering I wasn't freezing my ass of in boxers and a vest. I was probably in Winterfell considering the black pool in front of the heart tree. Which meant saving the Starks was my only option.

In which case I'd have to make a plan. I sat down to wait and plan. Hopefully this heart tree was frequented by people to help me out of the wooded area. I must have fallen asleep again as I woke up to the noise of two children talking. I got up and looked around when I spotted the children with two males in the distance. So focussed on the people I missed the two dogs who announced themselves with loud barkes.

Instantly my eyes were on the beasts one grey and the other grey with orange. These were wolves a thought that should have terrified me but only brought ease. With notice from the wolves the party noticed me coming closer to investigate. One of the children was on one of the men's back while the other was held by the hand by the same man. The three looked alike red hair and as they got closer blue eyes. Yes he was in winterfell and Robb was as well and judging by Brans condition it was before the war but after the kings visit.

When they finaly made it to me it was the second man who addressed me. "Halt there creature. Who are you and what are you doing in the godswood of Winterfell state your business or else." Hailed Theon Greyjoy with his hand on his blade,whom I guessed not because of the black hair and eyes but because of the arrogance pouring out of him. There was only one prince in Winterfell after all.

I looked at him then at the Starks behind him then I smiled. The smile made them uneasy most probably because of my dark chocolate skin or maybe it was my confidence I don't know but uneasy they were. I looked past the swaggering islander and focussed on the younger lordling.

"Ssstark." I answered drawing out the s for effect. They all stood up straighter at that answer though it only gave Grayjoy reason to pull out his sword for answers.

"I am Stark." Robb Stark answered

"Yes, yes you are." Moving closer to the young wolf before I felt a blade to my chest. I looked at Greyjoy then to the lord.

"I am the vessal! Stark. I am the voice of the gods. I am here to make them heard." My words caused awe and shock to the young ones but confusion to the elder Stark. The cofusion lasted a moment before it was replaced by anger.

"You dare! In this holy place you speak blasphemy. The old gods have no priests and speak only through the heart trees, the shuffling of the leaves and the whispers in the wind." The lord of Stark challenged.

As an Atheist of course I was blaspheming but to survive I didn't give a fuck. In my opinion if the old gods didn't want me talking shit then they or whomever should have left me in my bed. "Haa!" I let out a half laugh to mock the lords challenge. "You speak to me of blasphemy when you condemn the gods to whithering. The nameless gods of the forests, rivers, winds and all under the dominion of this earth are not old. They were here when the sun first set, they were here when your fathers were born and they will be here when you are nothing but dust. I am their vassal and they demand sacrifce! They have sacrificed for you to bring me here and now they demand a sacrifice of you." I screamed and hollered with the false passion of an actor. In my tirade I even forgot the blade pointed at my chest. Somewhere during my speech I'd even cut myself but ignored it.

The lords were slightly cowed by my theatrics but only slightly they still wanted answers. Before they could speak I answered their questions. "The North is a deer ignorant of the wolf that stalks it. This land which is the last of the Gods is on the precipice of doom. The old enemy is upon us. The white walkers return. You would not be fit to stop them by yourself. Traitors walk among you, men of weak hearts and even weaker spirits. The gods demand sacrifice. A sacrifice you would not accept without me. Heed my words young Stark it is not every day the gods gift you with answers. You will want more and I will answer them but first you must sacrifice."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Whispers in the wind

"Cunts!" I raged in my mental prison as I sat in my cage. Of course I knew coming out of nowhere raving about the end of the world would get me thrown in the crazy tank but I expected better than a fucking cell. The fuckers had made the guards take me to the dungeons where I was interrogated by the gaoler. The shithead had used his fists and my head to authenticate my story. Since my speech to Robb Stark and his pose I'd not said a word the goalers beating had only drawn cries but not words the hot poke would have made me sing luckily the threat had been fake. I was dumped in the darkest and shittiest room I'd ever been in. The smell of shit and piss was choking but the darkness paralyzing and haunting. Every sound in the darkness was a threat and every threat was an illusion at least that is what I told myself trying to ignore my prison. For two days I ate the rock hard bread with boiled water in silence and darkness.

On the third day I was finally brought out by the guards before being lead somewhere. Getting up the stairs after being locked up for two days and being neaten wasn't easy but the guards offered much motivation.

The trial was draining and the few times I stopped for a break I was rewarded with a hard smack to the back via spear shaft. My retaliation was ignored and dismissed via a shove every time. The two guards escorted me up out the dungeon and into the court yard and into what must have been the main keep up we went again until I was waiting outside a room as we waited for the knock to be answered. It was the smug face of Theon Greyjoy that opened the door and led me into the room. The guards waited outside as I took a seat that was left vacant. My legs ached and I wasn't in the mood for whatever was happening now. Across from me sat the acting lord of the castle and the bastard who'd left me to rot in a cell.

After closing the door the Greyjoy moved to stand behind me and put his hands on my shoulders as if to keep me in place but probably to intimidate me. "You say you are a vessel for the gods and refuse to answer my people when investigated. So tell me when will you answer my questions as you said you would? What is it then that the gods want me to know? That some stranger thinks he knows about the gods of the first men!"

The would be king was serious and using his best expression of the lord face he could muster. Try as he must I was not fazed this was what I'd planned in the first case. Place myself in a position where facts would corroborate my story then enjoy the perks of divination.

"Yes you want answers but first you must answer me. There is one thing I need to know. Is your father still hand of the king. Tell me and I shall… ohh he is not such a shame." The boys frustration would tell me what I needed to know and a perfect time for me to strike at the boys trust. "So word has come of his treachery."

Hands dug into my shoulders as I sppke and the lord smashed his hands on the table looking threatening and angry. "My father is innocent, he would never betray the king! The Lannisters will pay for these lies! I will deal with them in due time now give me the answers I want or I will send you to the wall to rot."

" Indeed you have answered me so I shall do the same for you. There was a deserter some moons back tired and driven, miles travelled but no haven. A hopeless man yet fearing none the less. He told you of the enemy stalking in the shadows, do you remember the whitewalkers he said and you Greyjoy laughed as the Starks declared him mad for being awed at the power of abominations."

The face of the lord in front of me was shocked and that of the one behind me was probably the same. Silence filled the room as the Stark tried to compose himself and continue with his investigation. "How do you know about that only a handful of people know about it? "

"I spoke not with people but the gods, they told me and you, you spoke with them as well on that day, the beasts given to your house to aid you in your duty. Instead the gifts of your gods are misused one dead by a Stark no less,the other discarded at a whim. I am here to speak clearly the will of the gods as it seems you have not been listening so far. Heed my wisdom and fight or kill me and be forsaken by the gods."

It was amazing to me the power of an ultimatum. To be made to make a choice not your own when validating a threat is acknowledged. I had them the pass at the deserter was nothing compared to the honour of house Stark and perceived slight at the old gods.

The boy stared me down trying to figure out what exactly to say to my speech. It was one thing to hear a rumour about the deserter screaming whitewalkers but to know exactly the fate of the Direwolves south was not a coincidence and the lord was smart enough to know this.

"So you know a lot about us and all you tell of yourself is that you are a vessel for the gods. That I can't believe you are no god but perhaps the gods have favoured you with wisdom beyond that of mortals. So tell me what do the gods want from us then you spoke about sacrifice so what is it then?" The young wolf demanded.

So I replied grave seriousness hanging over my words. "Do what you can against the Lannisters but the real war is to the north prepare the North for a siege of winter and hold the dead at the wall!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wallflower

The interview with Stark had passed and days to. The moment I'd been declared free I requested a bed and for the rest of the day rested and tried to recover best I can. I woke the next day at midday my room being a room next to the entrance to the crypt. The bastards didn't even spare me a feather bed instead a bed made on straw and a single sheet of pelt that smelled like ass. The Starks were starting to piss me off to be honest.

I am the vessel not a peasant seeking asylum, one day the Starks would know what that meant. After waking from my rest I would begin building the only technological marvel I knew. To truly get a an advantage over my doubters I needed to perform espionage and thus behold the string and cups phone. Finding thread and cups was easy enough for a serving whench to fetch. Setting up the phone among the leaves of the heart tree and positioning it out of site on both ends took some time but I did it. A hook was nailed at the top of the tree and from the top it travelled down into a grove of bushes I had hollowed out for my uses.

From then on I began introducing myself to the people of my faith. All that saw me going about pointed and whispered, rumours had spread about me. A man from mud they said born from a heart tree. Hello didn't work too well with people who would be scrambling to get out of sight, so instead I spent my time at the heart tree spying spot thinking up plans. It was boring but once in a while someone would come and speak with their gods not knowing I was spying on them. When they were finished and leaving it was easy for me to pop out of nowhere. Striking like a viper I would voice the prayers of the faithful and passing on advice to the prayers with a solution and hope to those that didn't and everytime introducing myself as the vessel voice of the gods.

It took only a week for me to be established as a prophet, healer and spiritual mentor of the people. The highest in Winterfell were wary but also curious, sneaking visits at the heart tree in hopes of finding me without eyes and ears around. One of those was the boys Bran and Rickon who would play with their wolves in the godswood. Rickon was a babe who was easy to entice with sweets and a throw of a stick for him and shaggy to chase but Bran he needed the vessel.

"It was a dream, I was walking again practicing with my bow when a crow came. It was squawking so loud it made me follow it in to the crypts. I remember all the torches were lit and I saw all the statues of the dead Starks, all of them until at the end… father was there. He was a statue like the rest of them. Robb says it was only a dream so does the maester I was going to ask septon Chayle but Rickon said you are always speaking to people and helping them."

The boy was upset, of course he was. He didn't want his father to die. Telling the boy his dream was prominent would upset him prematurely but power was in the boy according to George and prying that power towards my own ends was one of my goals.

"It seems to me that you know what this dream was, a message from the gods perhaps. The gods speak to us Bran and they do so for a reason. Today you may not know what the plan was but soon you will. The gods of your father favour you so you must favour them as well denounce the gods of your mother and all will be clear."

"Father used to say the old gods didn't care if we prayed to other gods only that we speak with them when we have problems."

"Your father is a great man Bran but he is wrong in this and a great many things. The gods speak to me but you will be much more than that. You will be a god but only if you give yourself to the gods."

"Me? A god? But I'm, I'm only a cripple. A good for nothing helpless cripple. How could I be a god?"

"You boy have so much more than you know but you do not see it. You will because it is the will of the gods. You must first denounce the Andal gods and pledge yourself to the Gods of your forefathers. This is your destiny Bran do not run from it. You and I together will save the whole world. That is what you've always wanted right, to be a heroic knight. Knights don't save the world Bran they beat women and kill men. It is great men like us, like Bran the builder who can fell the terrible winter that is coming. Do what I ask and stand besides me Bran and be a hero."

The boy would leave the godswood pondering my orders. At dinner the same night as the inhabitants of Winterfell dined the young lord with the help of Hodor would call attention to himself. With a war eminent the hall was quiet with tension. He would declare his allegiance to the old gods and the vessel.

To the people it would be the first acknowledgement made by the Starks officially validating the man from mud. From then on I would be much busier than before and so began my search for disciples to loyally follow my edicts. The echoes of the vessel they were called.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Highmoon Fever

"You! How dare you? In my own home, you dare proclaim yourself a god and my brother too. What madness is this? My father taught his children honour and respect. He would have thrown you out, to spread your vile sorcery somewhere else. You infect my brother, Bran with false hope of grandeur and use him as a pawn for your game. No more. He has told me of your promise and I say no more! You will leave at first light. I want you out and I shall hear no more of this nonsense. Declare yourself vessel or anything but common folk and I'll take your head myself."

The Stark lord was furious as he raged, Spittle flew about and all the contents on his desk soon found themselves displaced. This was not the outcome I'd imagined from the boy after Bran made his allegiance to me known. In fact the outcome where more people standing up and joining Bran declare for me was unexpected as well. Many of Winterfells people had taken the opportunity to join me and even gift me with whatever valuables they'd had on hand. Grateful and prideful I'd taken the whole spectacle as an excuse to charm the masses. Perhaps I'd put on too much charm or perhaps any spectacle would have been too much for the lone Stark lord.

"I see. You are upset that I-."

"Upset! I am furious. I admit at one point you had me convinced but now I know what you are and I'm left wondering how I was stupid enough to believe anything you said in the first place. You are a charlatan and I will not allow you to do anymore damage to the people."

"Hush my lord, you mista-."

"Me! Hush! I am your lord not a dependant you will not disrespect me!"

"Apology of course my lord. I only meant to say that I am true and trustworthy. All that you accuse me of is false. In fact I can prove it to you my lord after all if your brother has the gods touch then you should as well. Am I right my lord?"

"No you are not right. I'm not a god neither. It is not vanity nor jealousy that makes me oppose you only sence."

"My point exactly my lord. If I can show you the power inside yourself then it won't be hard to see sence on my role here. Yes?"

"Tch fine I'll give you one chance to prove me wrong otherwise I want you gone from Winterfell."

Frustration and fatigue plagued the lord and indeed it did so to me as well. Truthfully I wanted to punch this kid but that would only get me hanged or something, Westeros wasn't the place for trolls. Being talked down to and being reprimanded by a pubescent teen was making me angry but for the sake of my life in this fucked up country I swallowed my pride.

"Fine indeed" I half mocked trying to hide my true inclination towards the brat.

"Sit down my lord and calm yourself so we may begin" I commanded of the wroth child.

Grumbling followed the frown on the lords face as I moved to stand behind him.

"The guards are outside and I am armed as well try anything and ill cut you down before you can think otherwise."

"Fear not my lord. I am the vessel of the old gods not the butcher. Now let us begin"

Now behind Robb I put my left hand on his shoulder and my right on his head making sure to get a nice tight grip on his hair as revenge. Petty I know but fuck this kid to be honest.

"Calm yourself my lord."

"I am damn it! And do you have to pull on my hair? Uhh!"

"You are not calm. Now calm yourself or this will never work."

"As if it would have anyway I'm just waiting for you to admit your lies so I don't have to see you again."

"Calm your ass down for christ sake shit!" This kid was driving me nuts with his whining who knew Robb Stark was this irritating in real life. Like fuck my life.

"tch fine I'm calm now get on with it."

"Fine. Ok lets see. Hmm, focus on Greywind my lord. Think of him."

"What does Greywind have to-"

"Shh, just do as I say focus now. Greywind you know him my lord, his pelt and his bark remember them, feel them. Where is Greywind now? You know where he should be but where is he exactly tell me my lord? Do not think, know. Know where he is my lord. Look, not through your eyes but Greywinds."

"I don't feel or see anything. This is a sham.

"No my lord focus. Focus only on him. Greywind the fastest ball of fur you've ever seen so fast it looked like a grey wind blew when he runs. Can you see him my lord?"

"No but, but I see something. Its dark and wet. It smells like iron"

"Blood? And what does your body tell you my lord?"

"I feel heavy but content like I just ate. The grass is warm under me and the moon is out tonight it calls to me. It wants me to, to, to." Suddenly the lord stood up as a loud and long wolf howl echoed around the castle.

"What just happened. I, I felt him and then he, I, what is going on with me what did you do to me?"

"I did nothing that was all you my lord. I told you those wolves were gifts from the old gods. Through them you can feel the power of the gods."

"It wasn't the gods that I felt it was Greywind. His flesh his desires what does this mean?"

"If it is not the gods you hear clearly you are not listening well enough. No matter it is Bran who is important anyway."

"Bran? what does he have to do with this? He is just a boy."

"He told you what I told him. Your destiny is a Kingdom my lord a burden of blood. Bran is blessed with power more than any human godhood is his burden, a burden I can only advise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Public service announcement

My time in Winterfell was good now that I had the lord in my pocket. Each morning began with sessions with the young man. Whether spiritual or political the young man came to the vessel for advice and absolution. The vessel obliged and did as asked. As reward I was given better rooms, free access in and out of Winterfell, as well as a seat on the high table to dine. The only ones still opposing my divine purpose was Theon Greyjoy, Maester Luwin and the septon.

But still my power wasn't absolute yet. The people continued coming to me for support but I could still sense doubters, the ones who prided themselves in their skepticism still lingered and I needed a reason for the faithful to defend me and their faith from these doubters. My ability to see the future if real was devils work according to a certain guard captain. The man had little to no support from his fellow guardsmen but neither did they stop him from his daily complaints. Truth was only a few people had been truly converted to my faction. Most of them were believers of the old gods and simply accepted me as a priest of some sort. I needed them to be much more than that, I needed a flock of devotees and for that I needed disciples to spread my vision.

And so it was ,that as the people dined in the great hall I stood and brought attention to my self by knocking of my drinking horn on the table. All in the room settled and silenced for me to speak. " Thank you good people and thank you Lord Robb for this wonderful supper." I said with my arms open as if hugging the whole room.

" I would also like to thank you for the hospitality given to me from you faithful folk. We started on a suspecting note but now we have established our united love for the Gods of the forests, ocean and skies. We have trying times ahead however and as the Vessel it is my duty to help ease these trials but to do so I would need to warn you of what those trials are. Winter is upon us my good people and to make things worse a war has been demanded of us by mad Andals. Our saintly lord has been arrested under false crimes. These villains dare to demand unconditional surrender of you noble folk and for it they threaten our most cherished princesses. Yes these devils deserve only ice and steel from us, their dead to be carrions feast and their prisoners gutted and disemboweled as sacrifice to our gods. Yes I want them dead as you do good people but a greater threat looms in the dark as we ready ourselves for that which is in the light. The gods have delivered you many heralds already but the enemy in front of us has blinded us from others we should be wary of. "

" I stand here and ask for the woman Osha to join me up here. Is she with us? Oh yes, come up my lady. The people need hear of your tale." To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement but more surprised than all was Osha herself. She was dressed in rags and looked as if she hadn't washed in years. She ate in the great hall as all the servants did but unlike them she was chained from wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle.

With help from a guard near her the prisoner was helped up even as she struggled against my demand. The woman felt no obligation to do as I asked but the guards of Winterfell cared not and she made it to me within a minute.

"Don't fear good maiden I only want you to be honest these people and nothing else." The woman looked like she wasn't too happy with me but she did stop her fussing.

" Turn around my lady and address the people. Where are you from my lady, and what brings you this far south?" The wildling only continued to stare at me. She glimpsed at the lord of the castle but he was only watching the spectacle.

"Speak my lady and I will make sure you need not wear those heavy chains any longer." With that promise she finally turned from me and looked at the people beneath her.

" I'm a Wildling from North of the wall. I came south because I hated it where I was. Now free me."

"No my lady you are not a wildling. You are a free-woman of the free-folk. A spearwife of countless battlefields and most of all a survivor. Am I wrong?"

"No, it is true." Answered Osha with a frown on her face.

"Tell them then. What it is that makes a seasoned warrior, run through leagues of ice and nothingness, climb up and down an unending wall and travel further still in lands full of hostiles ready to kill you for daring! Tell them the truth the gods sent me here to share with the people. The truth that you, the only survivor of this exodus knows."

Confusion was Osha's first reaction but then certainty replaced it. "There are terrible things North of the wall, unnatural things. I- I saw many friends raised from the dead and for them to turn around and kill their own families. Monsters from the worst tales and with them a terrible winter follows."

"There it is folks, the truth! The truth is that an ancient evil threatens the wall. The whitewalkers return and with their whites they could field an army the size of which could dwarf all others combined. All of us are in danger. But the gods have not forgotten you and so they sent me. We must ready a sacrifice good people to thank the gods for their intervention. I demand 9 goats, 2 cows, three cats and 1 oh so special man to give himself for sacrifice to the gods. I am here to fix the wrong but you my good people must help, you must sacrifice. It is only through faith and perseverance that we can live past this coming winter. Cheers! To the Gods of the forests, ocean and skies."

The people hesitated the toast but upon seeing Robb raise his goblet they joined in and with vigour. They clearly didn't know to believe my tale corroborated by the wildling prisoner but to many of them were bound to the old gods and already in spiritual crisis before the war. The people needed a spectacle and one as barbaric as human sacrifice was unspeakable. Tragedy had struck the house twice now in 20 years. They wanted a solution and I had one.

"Now who among you will volunteer? The gods demand a true hero willing to give themselves to the gods and prove that we are willing to die for the gods, that they are our hearts that keep us living."

The crowd silenced and began looking at one another. Who would break the deadlock the people seemed to be thinking. None was willing and so they looked at only so they didn't worry about themselves. The sinfulness of their nature breathed in the silence and only the selflessness of a good model would contrast the dirty sin hanging in front of them.

" I will! I shall give myself to the gods. For my family. My friends. Winterfell and the Starks! I give myself to the glory of the Old Gods." Answered the stablemaster Jon Goss. A man who was completely within my influence.

"Good Jon, good! It is good to see your courage and faith. The Gods would be most pleased with a virtuous servant such as yourself. However I only asked this of you so that this beautiful spirit would be known to all in this hall. Men and women who care and love and sacrifice are the ones whom the gods treasure. So all must be like you Jon. No the gods have already shown me the one they want."

I took a pause to look at the gathered herd. Among them one would be taken . Specifically I searched for the guard captain, eyeing him down with my gaze.

"Captain Barne I call upon you for this sacrifice. You who spoke against me. Not out of caution or skepticism but guilt. We have found your hidden cove in which you stored your stolen haul. The guards have already found enough evidence now we only seek your confession. You will be sacrificed to the gods. Give yourself to the gods and you shall live forever in their roots. You were chosen because you are the corruption the gods have asked me to cleanse. They want those like you, who fail community, who take instead of give. Lord Robb has allowed me to sentence you because of my help in finding your crimes. Eat captain and have your fill! For today it will be your last. Tomorrow we sacrifice."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The death of innocence

The day was new and it was, that was promised. The day of sacrifice had arrived. For so long now I had demanded and threatened, and yet the moment had been drawn out for the sake of theater. The people had to be prepared for the reality of my order. As well they had to be driven to suspense so that they could focus on the spectacle of the event and not its ramifications.

The previous days demonstration had worked as intended. The people had been convinced and motivated to follow my orders. The guards under orders from Robb Stark had found the stolen haul of Winterfell goods in an old abandoned house in Wintertown. This one used by the guard captain to hide his mistresses when he had need. The poor assholes crimes of lust would be used to validate the ones of duty.

As I walked into the Godswood dressed in a skirt made from pelts of hare and my chest left bare, I wondered what the gods would think about what I was about to do. The butchering of an innocent man by a heathen disguised as a prophet for his own purposes and in their name. I know how I'd feel about that if I was a god. Fuck em! Is what I would say. But the gods were known to be right cunts. This shit was definitely a bookable offense if the they were real. My dilemma was whether I was willing to bloody my hands while pissing off the probably fake gods of this bum fuck place.

The mob behind me had no such qualms it seemed. They followed my lead forward but from their mouths they sang songs of their old gods. The crowd was loud and the crowd was proud. They marched in their best regalia. Scavenging what clothes they had with stains, rips and patchwork. Tonight they would witness the first sacrifice in 300 years since the last and they wanted to look good for it.

They didn't but the Starks did. Dressed in fine cottons, cloaks of wolf pelt and leather strapping the nobles of the castle stood in front of the heart tree of Winterfell. All of them we're tight lipped and grim faced besides Rickon who pointed and fidgeted at the coming crowd of Northern folk. Robb moved forward to halt us as we began to fill the Godswood.

"Let us begin! Lord vessel if you would please get us started." Demanded the current lord of the castle. By the look of him, he seemed angry and impatient of the entire spectacle that had befallen his castle. After all he would be the first Stark to publicly sacrifice a man to the Gods of the weirwood since the king who knelt.

"Of course my lord. Bring forth the sacrifice!" I shouted at the crowd that was spreading out in front of the heart tree. The ocean of people visually split as the naked man was led from the back of the crowd to my position. Around the man was his family who was crying with him trying to comfort each other from what was to happen. If the feast I'd had Gage prepare for the resident celebrity had not resigned him to his fate then the tears of his family would have to do.

Either way the poor cunt was going to die. Not only by my hand but by my word and will. He would suffer and he would cry for mercy and I would not give it to him. It would be murder and a lie. Most of all it would be how I bind Winterfell and the heart of the North to my own selfish scheme.

The guards of the prisoner dismissed the family when they were near to me and the Starks and moved him to the face of the heart tree. From there they bound each of his hands with rope before lifting him up a meter up the heart tree. Causing him to cry out at the pain in his arms.

"Good folk hear me. We come before the gods in celebration. For the eternal love and favour they bestow on us. Oh good and great gods of wind, earth and sky. How you have raised us. From nothing to greatest kingdom in all the world. And how you direct us against great folly at our most dire time. And towards greater reward than we ever knew. This is appreciation for my purpose and ours. Us, the faithful have waited patiently for a sign when there was none and now we accept and pledge again to your wisdom. Feast I say! Feast o'good gods on this feasted sinner. Let his blood nourish you as your power does us. Let his rotten soul remind you of us. Your most loyal followers but also imperfect and prone to error. Let you swallow it all. Blood and all. As proof of your love. I sacrifice this man to you. As you sacrificed to make me be. To your glory! And to your grace! Now we sacrifice!"

The cheer that responded to my speech drowned out the cries of the man behind me. The Northeners had loved my theatrics and now it was time for the main act. I turned from the crowd and found myself facing an uncircumcised cock and stomach of the poor fellow under my demonstration. I looked down then up at the man strung up in front of the heart tree. Placing my hand on his stomach I feigned a quick prayer before holding my hand out to Osha my first and only aid so far to place the blade in my hands.

The sacrifice squealed and resisted against his fate. Asking forgiveness one moment then making offers of wealth and promises the next. Everything he had in him to survive was on full display. Tears and even piss as Osha handed me the blade.

Refusing to prolong the man's suffering for longer than I had to I placed the blade just on top of the right waist bone. Stabbing in what was two centimetres deep I sliced across the man's stomach as straight as was possible as he screamed out in unimaginable pain. His guts fell out like a body of water and blood pooled on the floor and my hands. The man struggled to be free of his binds in a feeble intent to put back his intestines in their rightful place and all the while the crowd looked on as the man's family cried.

"Do not forget this man good people. For his sacrifice shall usher a golden age of the First men. Rejoice I say! Rejoice that the gods have awoken again!"


End file.
